


Upsy-Daisy

by itsi_bitsi_kitsi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gen, Parallel Universes, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Pines, notsurewhereitsgoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsi_bitsi_kitsi/pseuds/itsi_bitsi_kitsi
Summary: While writing the journals, Stanford stumbles across a well that puts off a stunning amount of energy. Let's just say things don't go well.Don't play with magical wells, kids. You may not like what's on the other side.





	Upsy-Daisy

The town of Gravity Falls is a hotbed of scientific phenomenon-- full of unexplained energy spikes and creatures only seen in myths or fairy tales. Doctor Stanford “Ford” Pines, a socially isolated genius, was one of many to come seeking answers in the quaint town and the surrounding forest. This is where our story starts, long ago, with the curiosity of a hexadactylus man.

In the beginning, Ford spent his time exploring every nook and cranny of the thick forest surrounding the town. All of his observations and theories eventually found a home in a series of journals, each marked with a number within a six-fingered hand. For five years, he strived to document every supernatural event and creature in his journals. It was not until the sixth year that he finally pinpointed the source of the town’s strangeness-- a well hidden deep within the forest. He had visited the well several times, lured in by the vague serenity that surrounded it. It was a relatively safe place, he concluded after his first visit. That was his first and last mistake made. Although he guessed the source correctly, Stanford did not realize that some forces are not meant to be trifled with. This mysteriously alluring well, which spewed out magic and countless creatures, was one of these forces.

The day Ford set out to research the origin point was the day of his death, in a sense. Soon after he set up his equipment in the clearing surrounding the well, a storm began to brew. Wind lashed about in torrents, throwing the young man into the mysterious well. The well-prepared scientist did not worry, he had the foresight to tie a rope snugly around his shoulders and back as a harness. He would simply climb out after he stopped, he thought to himself as he descended, there was no need to worry. His self-assurances fell short when he continued to fall. The well grew colder and darker by the second-- he felt every moment pass with a devastating sense of loss. He was losing himself to a darker entity that was not present before. A gaunt, smokey reflection of himself that laughed from the nearing water of the well that he couldn’t see before. Ford realized with dread that this is what sent the supernatural running, and it was too late for him to follow suit.

 

.

.

.

 

Rising on the other side, Doctor Stanford Filbrick Gleeful looked upon the forest and saw only fame and fortune waiting to be taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: itsi-bitsi-kitsi.tumblr.com


End file.
